


Stay

by Superunicornio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (aunque algo de plot porque soy yo), (que son moñas y ya), Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Episode: s05e21 Coda, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, en serio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sube al piso superior con cuidado, como si las viejas maderas del suelo pudieran hacer más ruido del que ya hacen. Sus pasos de dirigen hacia la habitación del fondo, la única del piso superior que alguien está ocupando, la que usaban Sam y él cuando eran unos críos y pasaban largas temporadas en casa de Bobby. La habitación que ahora usa Cas.</p><p>También conocido como el fic donde me volví loca y escribí bottom!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Esto viene de mi [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com) y lo escribí hace cinco años cuando SPN consumía mi vida.

Dean sube al piso superior con cuidado, como si las viejas maderas del suelo pudieran hacer más ruido del que ya hacen. Sus pasos de dirigen hacia la habitación del fondo, la única del piso superior que alguien está ocupando, la que usaban Sam y él cuando eran unos críos y pasaban largas temporadas en casa de Bobby. La habitación que ahora usa Cas.  
  
La puerta está abierta, lo que sigue demostrando la poca importancia que le da el ángel al pudor o cualquier tipo de concepto humano de la privacidad. Castiel está sentado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama y simplemente mira por la ventana. Hay una bandeja de comida intacta a su lado. La misma que él le llevo hace tres horas y que Cas ni siquiera ha mirado.  
  
-Hey… -susurra entrando en la habitación, no sin antes dar un par de golpes en la puerta y cerrarla a su espalda. Golpear es un gesto inconsciente. Ya sabe que a Castiel le da absolutamente igual que llame o no. Es más algo de cortesía.  
  
Camina hasta su lado y lo mira desde arriba. Castiel le dedica una mirada y vuelve a mirar por la ventana.  
  
-No has comido –murmura mientras se sienta-. Tienes que comer, Cas.  
  
Castiel asiente y lo mira por fin. Sus ojos claros traspasándolo.  
  
-No estoy acostumbrado a estos requerimientos humanos. Aún me es difícil saber cuándo debo comer y cuándo descansar.  
  
Dean suelta una risa que no pretende ser burlona en absoluto y se sienta frente al ángel.  
  
-Sabrás cuándo debes comer porque te dolerá el estomago y estarás de mal humor, seguro que eres de ese tipo –Castiel lo mira ladeando la cabeza como si esperase saber de qué tipo habla. Dean prefiere no decirle que del tipo gruñón  _no me hables antes del café de la mañana_  o del tipo  _o como algo o te como aquí y ahora_  (y esto último sin ser sexual en absoluto)-. Olvídalo.  
  
Cas asiente y agarra el vaso de agua de la bandeja que hay a junto a él. Da pequeños tragos mientras mira a Dean, como si quisiera dejarle claro que le hace caso y va a comer.  
  
-Cómete el sándwich, Cas…  
  
El ángel (o estaría mejor decir ex ángel) frunce el ceño.  
  
-No soy un niño, Dean. Tengo miles de años, no me trates como si fuera un niño al que estás educando.  
  
Dean no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero sería la polla que comieras.  
  
Castiel lo mira fijamente, esa mirada suya tan abierta y sin tapujos antes de llevar una mano hacia la bandeja y coger el sándwich, lo levanta como si quisiera demostrarle a Dean que está haciéndole caso y da un pequeño mordisco. Mastica muy lentamente pero no parece que le desagrade los sabores.  
  
-Cuando todo esto termine –dice de pronto sin saber porqué- te llevaré a comer pastel. El mejor jodido pastel que comerás jamás.  
  
Los ojos claros de Castiel lo taladran.  
  
-Si sobrevivimos –dice con su sinceridad tan brutal.  
  
-Bien, eso –masculla ligeramente molesto.  
  
No es que él espere sobrevivir al Apocalipsis, es algo que tiene asumido pero para una jodida vez que tiene un resquicio de esperanza, el deseo de tener algo más y de tenerlo con alguien… porque Cas y él tienen algo. O al menos lo tenían antes de que todo se fuera completamente a la mierda. Bueno, _más_  a la mierda. Antes de que Castiel perdiera la fe en él y se volviera completamente humano. Tenían _ese algo_  frágil que empezaron aquella noche que Dean lo llevó al prostíbulo y que fueron desarrollando de forma torpe, pero que estaba allí. Ahora no tiene ni la más jodida idea de qué pasa, desde que Castiel volvió hace apenas dos días, completamente humano y… Bueno, no es que hayan tenido mucho tiempo libre para sentarse a charlar. Aunque Dean no va a hablar de su relación o lo que tengan. No es una jodida mujer.   
  
Aun así… escuece. Un poco. Vale, mucho. Es un dolor sordo en el pecho que sigue allí desde que pensó que Castiel había muerto y que aún no ha podido sacar. Le duele pensar que han perdido ese algo, eso que le da pánico poner nombre porque, seamos sinceros, él jode absolutamente todo lo que toca.  
  
-Piensas mucho.  
  
Dean levanta la mirada del suelo para enfocar a Castiel que ha dejado el bocadillo a medio comer en el planto y se ha erguido sobre sus rodillas.  
  
-¿Aún puedes leer mentes? Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que uses tu mojo conmigo, Cas.   
  
-No, pero eres muy evidente. Además –agrega mientras se acerca hacia él de rodillas, algo que podría ser ridículo pero que viniendo de Cas es hasta solemne- te conozco mejor que nadie.  
  
Dean no dice nada, se limita a cambiar de postura poniendo los pies sobre el suelo, doblando las rodillas y dejándole a Castiel un sitio entre sus piernas.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y Sam? Podéis pelearos por el puesto o algo.  
  
-Samuel también te conoce bastante bien pero yo conozco tu interior –Castiel desliza una mano por su frente acariciando su mejilla hasta dejarla apoyada sobre su cuello-. Recuerda que yo te saqué del infierno y te recompuse por completo. Yo te marqué.  
  
La otra mano de Cas se cierra sobre su hombro, justo en la marca que él mismo dejó. Dean siente un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y no puede evitar preguntar.  
  
-Estamos… Huh. ¿Estamos bien? Quiero decir…  
  
_¿Me quieres?_ , piensa. ¿Me quieres aunque esté vacio por dentro? ¿Aunque estés así por mi culpa? ¿A pesar de que te haya arrastrado hacia la humanidad?   
  
Es estúpidamente sentimental, lo sabe, pero es incapaz de dejar de pensarlo. Puede que en un par de días su hermano se embarqué en una misión suicida, que él vaya detrás y que todos acaben muertos pero aun así no puede dejar de pensar en Castiel.   
  
Joder, cree tener derecho a pensar en algo para él por una vez en su vida.  
  
Castiel no responde, se inclina y lo besa lentamente. Sus labios se abren al instante y siente su lengua colarse dentro, juguetona. Cas le besa con parsimonia, como si fuera la primera vez y estuviera estudiando cada detalle, pero aun así es un beso cálido y posesivo. La dosis justa de lengua y dientes. Jodidamente perfecto.  
  
Dean solamente puede mirarlo a los labios cuando se separan, observando cómo se los lame lentamente.  
  
-Es diferente –murmura.  
  
-¿Huh? –intenta decir algo coherente pero el beso le ha dejado atontado.  
  
-Ahora que siento como un humano… Es diferente.  
  
-¿Peor?  
  
Castiel niega ligeramente con la cabeza mientras vuelve a inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo. Esta vez Dean no se queda pasivo y corresponde al beso con todo lo que tiene, demostrando sin palabras cuánto lo ha echado de menos. Cas le responde con un gemido y ese sonido va directamente hasta su polla, no lo puede evitar. Se mueve hasta quedar sentado y sin pensarlo empuja a Cas contra el suelo hasta que queda tumbado. Le abre el pantalón sonriendo mientras baja la cremallera y se inclina para besar la piel caliente del estomago donde la camiseta se ha levantado.  
  
-Vas a comprobar ahora mismo si mi boca sobre tu polla se siente igual –le informa antes de tirar de los pantalones y bajarlos hasta las pantorrillas. Castiel mueve las piernas para librarse por completo del pantalón. Dean se inclina hacia delante y lo lame por encima de la ropa interior ganándose un gemido. Ronronea satisfecho-. ¿Qué tal? ¿Diferente?   
  
Castiel se remueve ligeramente levantando las caderas, esas jodidas y perfectas caderas que tiene el cabrón.  
  
-Sí… -susurra.  
  
-Y eso que acabo de empezar.  
  
Se inclina otra vez sobre la entrepierna de Cas y vuelve a lamer la forma dura de su polla contra los calzoncillos. Castiel gime lentamente alzando las caderas contra su boca, buscando el calor de sus labios húmedos y jadeando por más. Dean se lo concede. Engancha los dedos en la cinturilla de los calzoncillos y tira de ellos hasta que libera la erección. Se lame los labios expectante mientras observa cómo la carne dura y palpitante se arquea hacia su estomago.  
  
-Dean… -Castiel lo mira suplicante con las mejillas enrojecidas y las piernas abiertas.  
  
-Joder.  
  
El aire se le queda en los pulmones. Castiel es hermoso, no hay otra palabra para definirlo. Con su cuerpo vibrando a cada caricia de Dean, sus ojazos claros con las pupilas dilatadas, su boca carnosa entreabierta, el cuerpo arqueándose en busca de más…  
  
-Joder… -repite mientras se inclina hacia delante y captura la punta de la polla de Cas entre sus labios.   
  
Casi lo engulle, desesperado por más y tratando de abarcarlo por completo. Cierra una mano sobre la base y la mueve suavemente cada vez que su boca se entretiene con la cabeza. Castiel se arquea contra él, las caderas elevándose del suelo y su polla adentrándose en su boca sin piedad. Dean lo deja hacerlo una y otra vez, desesperado por alcanzar más de Cas. Pero no es suficiente. No así, no sólo con su boca. Necesita tenerlo en su interior y la idea lo acojona como nunca lo ha acojonado nada antes.  
  
Se separa apenas unos centímetros de su pene para mirarlo.   
  
-¿Me vas a follar, Cas? -se relame los labios con suavidad mientras su mano no para de moverse. El aludido levanta la cabeza y lo mira, con la expresión ligeramente ida.  
  
-¿Qué? –habla con mucho aíre y poca voz.  
  
-Quiero que me folles. Quiero tener tu polla dentro de mí, Cas –mueve la mano sobre la carne húmeda y caliente, la siente palpitar entre sus dedos-. Te necesito dentro, follándome.  
  
-Dean…  
  
-Vamos, ¿no quieres?  
  
Castiel vuelve a dejar caer la cabeza contra el suelo y suelta un gemido ahogado. Y se corre. Se corre entre sus dedos como si fuera un jodido adolescente, levantando el culo del suelo y embistiendo contra su puño. Dean siente cómo el líquido caliente le mancha los dedos y el pecho.   
  
-Eso fue… rápido.  
  
Suelta una carcajada y se saca la camiseta limpiándose con ella en el proceso. Castiel lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión soñolienta, aun con las piernas abiertas y el estomago manchado.  
  
-Es… -parece pensarse sus palabras-, tan intenso… no puedo controlar mis reacciones. Lo siento.  
  
Dean vuelve a reír mientras se inclina sobre el ángel y lo besa en los labios.  
  
-No hay nada que sentir, Cas.  
  
Se sienta entre sus piernas y se abre el pantalón, se los baja juntos con los calzoncillos y lleva una mano hasta su polla para darse un poco de alivio.  
  
Castiel lo observa tocarse en silencio.  
  
-Podrías haberte corrido en mi boca, ¿sabes?  
  
Le sonríe antes agacharse a darle un beso largo y caliente. Se hace hueco entre sus piernas y se dedica a besarlo sin prisas, dándole tiempo a recuperarse.   
  
La idea de dejarse follar sigue intacta en su cabeza, no ha cambiado en absoluto. Nunca lo han hecho antes así, siempre era Cas el que acataba el rol pasivo (aunque Castiel de pasivo tuviera poco). Siempre por culpa de sus miedos y temores, pero ya no más. Desea a Castiel como nunca ha querido nada antes y lo quiere en todos los sentidos, aunque de un miedo acojonante.  
  
Lo besa con más intensidad, sus manos tocando allí donde puede y sus caderas embistiendo contra las de Castiel. No tarda mucho hasta que lo siente contra su estomago y cuando mira hacia abajo descubre que Castiel es un pequeño cabrón. Vuelve a estar duro contra él.  
  
-¿Ya?  
  
El hombre se sonroja.  
  
-¿Es malo? ¿No debería ser así? –observa su propia polla erguirse suavemente acariciando el estomago de Dean que se estremece con el contacto.  
  
-Oh, colega. Es muy bueno.   
  
Se levanta ganándose un quejido de Castiel que no quiere que pare pero lo ignora y se pone en pie. Camina hasta la bolsa de lona con sus cosas (agradeciendo mentalmente haberla dejado allí) y saca una pequeña botellita de lubricante medio llena. Respira hondo un par de veces y se vuelve hacia Castiel que se ha incorporado y lo mira con expresión indescifrable.  
  
-Bien… -le arroja el botecito y éste lo coge al vuelo-. Usa bastante lubricante –respira hondo-. No, usa TODO lo que queda.  
  
Si va a doler, al menos que duela un poco menos.   
  
Se arrodilla frente a la cama y pone los codos sobre el colchón sintiéndose ridículo. Supone que estando de rodillas y con las manos en el suelo sería menos doloroso pero no piensa adoptar esa posición ni aunque lo maten.  
  
-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? –masculla mientras se lleva una mano hasta la polla y se toca un poco.   
  
Está duro a pesar de todo. Debe ser un enfermo porque no es normal pensar que Castiel le va a meter la polla en el culo lo tenga así, casi mojando el suelo y eso que está pensando que dolerá.  
  
-No tienes… No tenemos que hacer esto –Castiel lo mira sin moverse del sitio.  
  
-Oh, colega,  _tenemos_  que hacer esto. Trae tu culo hasta aquí y fóllame –toma aire-. Antes de que me arrepienta.  
  
Castiel se mueve hasta que está a su lado y lo mira. Sigue sin abrir el puto lubricante y ponerse a lo que tiene que ponerse.  
  
-No quiero hacerte daño.  
  
-Cas, he estado en el infierno–masculla mirándolo- y te puedo asegurar que puedo soportar que alguien me meta la polla en el culo. Joder –murmura para sí mismo-, no puedo creer que esté diciendo estas cosas.  
  
Probablemente ha visto demasiado porno en su vida.   
  
Cas se inclina hacia delante y le da un beso en los labios antes de colocarse tras él. Dean abre las piernas y saca un poco de culo mientras piensa en cuanto le gustaría ver a Cas en esa posición, expuesto y suplicante.   
  
Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda cuando escucha la tapa del lubricante abrirse, echa la cabeza hacia delante y la deja reposar sobre su antebrazo.   
  
Castiel tiene cuidado, tiene que agradecérselo. Usa un dedo con suavidad, tanteando su entrada con cuidado y apenas introduciéndolo. Es algo mínimo pero lo suficientemente evidente como para que su polla dé un pequeño saltito la muy cabrona. Cas se inclina hacia delante y le besa el cuello, los hombros, la espalda. Va dejando una riada de besos calientes usando un poco los dientes mientras el dedo sigue jugando con su entrada dilatando un poco pero sin llegar a entrar del todo.  
  
Es tortuoso y no puede evitar mover el culo hacia atrás deseando tener más de ese dedo en su interior. Castiel parece captarlo y le da lo que busca. Introduce el índice por completo, robándole el aliento y un gemido.  
  
-Joder… -se muerde los labios mientras intentando no mover las caderas como un loco contra ese dedo-. Oh, joder.  
  
Se lleva una mano a la polla, de pronto olvidándose de todo y disfrutando de ese dedo que se pierde en su interior una y otra vez.   
  
-No te toques, Dean –las voz de Castiel es ronca contra su oreja-. Tienes que esperar a que esté en tu interior.  
  
Sí, quiere gemir. Sí, joder, sí. Quiere tener a Cas dentro en todos los sentidos.  
  
Abandona su erección cuando un segundo dedo se une al anterior y…  _OhjodermadredeDios_. Castiel le golpea la próstata con ambos dedos, una y otra vez. Sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a la nueva invasión, sometiéndolo con una facilidad que es hasta preocupante.   
  
-DIOS -se muerde los labios con fuerza mientras comienza a embestir con sus caderas contra esos dos dedos. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que qué te follen la próstata se hubiera planteado las cosas antes-. Joder, Castiel… -la voz le sale ronca y profunda.  
  
-¿Seguro? –Castiel mueve las caderas y Dean puede sentir su polla humedeciendo la piel de la parte baja de su espalda. Eso lo decide por completo.  
  
-Sí, joder –se agarra con fuerza a la colcha de la cama y mueve el culo contra los dedos de Castiel que hacen un ligero movimiento de tijeras-. T-tengo dos dedos en mi culo y estoy a punto de correrme, ¿quieres follarme de una vez? ¿O me duermo?  
  
Castiel retiene el aíre y le muerde la oreja.  
  
-Después, Dean –suena a promesa oscura y caliente. Dean se siente más duro aún con sólo pensarlo-. Después…  
  
Los dedos que estaban en su culo desparecen y entonces siente a Castiel en su entrada presionando suavemente pero sin llegar a entrar. La sensación lo hace gruñir de frustración y más cuando Cas repite el movimiento un par de veces, presionando y retirándose.  
  
Cabrón.   
  
-Fó.lla.me –gruñe llevando la mano hacia atrás y agarrándolo por las caderas mientras mueve el culo de forma obscena.   
  
Lo siente entrar y es una sensación extraña. Es ligeramente doloroso pero es más incómodo que otra cosa. Castiel se desliza en su interior lentamente, llenándolo como nunca antes ha estado y todo parece darle vueltas. Se agarra con fuerza a la cama intentando serenarse. Cas apoya la frente en la parte de atrás de su cuello y respira con dificultad.  
  
Ambos respiran con dificultad. Cas ya está completamente en su interior y puede sentir cada pulgada de su cuerpo húmedo de sudor pegado contra la espalda. El culo le palpita suavemente pero no es malo, es solamente extraño… diferente.  
  
Gruñe cuando Castiel comienza a moverse tan lento que es desesperante, casi se desliza fuera antes de volver a entrar hasta el fondo con un movimiento pausado y constante. Dean se muerde los labios y mueve el culo suavemente para salirle al encuentro. Necesita sentirlo dentro todo el tiempo que sea posible.  
  
-Cas… -susurra y no sabe muy bien porqué.  
  
Se lleva una mano a la polla y apoya la frente sobre el antebrazo que tiene sobre la cama. Se toca con suavidad, sintiendo cómo palpita entre sus dedos y es casi doloroso lo duro que está. Y húmedo. Joder. Va a reventar, quizás muera si Castiel no comienza a moverse con más fuerza, sino le da la liberación que está esperando.  
  
-Más rápido –masculla.  
  
Castiel le muerde el hombro y embiste un poco más rápido, más fuerte.  
  
-Sí… -gime moviendo las caderas para salir a su encuentro en cada envite-. Fóllame más duro, Cas. Dios, sí.  
  
Su mano se mueve con más rapidez, los dedos de Castiel se le clavan en las caderas y el culo le palpita pero le da jodidamente igual. El tiempo parece detenerse mientras se siente follado hasta los sesos. Gruñe, se retuerce y…   
  
- _¡OhDiossí!_  
  
Castiel presiona contra su próstata y todo pierde sentido. Su cuerpo parece comenzar a arder, el vientre se le prende en llamas y todo, absolutamente todo desaparece. Son sólo ellos dos, el olor a sexo y sus gemidos.  
  
Cas sólo tiene que presionar un par de veces contra su próstata antes de que Dean se corra cómo si no lo hubiera hecho en toda su jodida vida.  
  
Sigue moviendo la mano sobre su polla sintiendo cómo Castiel aún embiste en su interior. No puede evitar sonreír en mitad de la bruma del orgasmo mientras contrae el culo una y otra vez ganándose un gemido ahogado de Castiel.   
  
-Venga, nene…  
  
Castiel se inclina hacia delante y Dean mira sobre su hombro. Se encuentran en un beso incómodo, cargado de lujuria y parece ser lo único que necesita Cas para correrse con una última y larga embestida.  
  
Dean gime con él, el cuerpo aún sensibilizado y la piel ardiendo.  
  
-Dios…  
  
Se dejan caer en el suelo con bastante poca gracia la vista perdida en el techo y todos los músculos cansados. Castiel se mueve hasta apoyarse contra su pecho, la respiración agitada y el cuerpo húmedo de sudor. Es la primera vez que Dean lo ve sudar y piensa que va a ser fácil acostumbrarse a Castiel siendo humano. Si sobreviven, claro…  
  
Una opresión extraña se le aloja en el pecho y de pronto le cuesta respirar.  
  
-Estaremos bien –la voz de Castiel suena más ronca que de costumbre.  
  
Dean levanta un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y se encuentra con la mirada clara e intensa del hombre. Traga con dificultad.  
  
-Júrame que vas a cuidarte. Júrame que seguirás adelante pase lo que pase.  
  
-Dean…  
  
-Júramelo, Cas.  
  
Castiel lo mira fijamente, se muerde los labios con un gesto inquieto muy humano y finalmente suspirado.  
  
-Te lo prometo.  
  
Dean asiente y vuelve a dejar caer la cabeza sobre el suelo de madera. Comienza a tener sueño y frío, a parte de un dolor punzante en el culo pero en esos momentos es incapaz de moverse. Necesita quedarse allí con Castiel durante unos minutos, sólo unos minutos y saborear lo que podría ser.  
  
-Te quiero –masculla. La voz le sale ronca y por algún extraño motivo no se siente cagado de miedo. Sabe la respuesta. Lo sabe en lo más profundo de su cuerpo y no le asusta en absoluto.  
  
Hay un ligero suspiro y después siente los labios de Castiel sobre los suyos.  
  
-Te quiero, Dean Winchester.


End file.
